


I Just Want To Be Friends

by nine_rainbows



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship/Love, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Stalker!Calum, daddy!ashton, student!Michael, student!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_rainbows/pseuds/nine_rainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is a stalker for Luke also a classmate of him and Michael. Michael is Luke's boyfriend who annoyed because he knew Calum creeping on Luke. He always wanted to know why. But then Ashton, Calum's Dad, coming to meet Luke and talk about how hard his son admires Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story on my tablet, so I think I want to post it. Still, if there's something wrong about my grammars, feel free to correct me. I tried my best. Thanks a lot! Have a nice day! :D

Michael could feel that someone just stalks on his boyfriend, Luke. The guy who stalking Luke was their nerd classmate. His name's Calum. Michael still investigating what the motives behind his actions until now. He always talks about it with Luke, but Luke doesn't want to prolong it which is really annoying for Michael.   
  
Currently, Michael and Luke were sitting on the bench in the class corridor. Michael talks about Calum again. Luke knows he won't be quiet until the problem solved.  
  
"Come on Luke, this is serious. You know I won't let him creeping on you anymore!" Michael raises his voice as he crossed his arms on his chest. He looks pissed.  
  
Luke snorts, " Okay, Mikey. I will solve this. If we have the right time, I will. But now we must think about our final." Just like Luke. He always makes everything easy and let them be. Michael pouts. Luke tries to make things tighter and starts talking, "Look. I know this pisses you off, but we must be careful. We can't mistaken him or do something without thinking."  
  
Michael exhales heavily to calming down himself. Luke was right. He must gather some information to make everything easy to investigate and the finals were more important than this. Michael really cares about Luke and never wants him to get hurt, "Uh- okay, Luke. That person is near you all the time. Even you guys in the same football club. I'm just- worried about you."  
  
Luke puts his arms around Michael's shoulder and gave him pats. He knows how much Michael loves him, "No problem, Mikey. We'll solve this together. Okay?"  
  
Michael nodded as an answer that he's agreed with Luke.  
  
Not long after that, the school bell ringing. Michael and Luke coming into their class. They sit across each other. Michael gazes at Luke as a smile sent to him. He smiles hesitatingly and slowly turns his head to the front.  
  
Meanwhile, Calum looks at Luke from his table behind, capture him with his phone's camera. He instantly hides his phone in the pocket and acts like nothing happened.  
  
Calum really is a creep, nerd, and weird. He seems didn't like to talk a lot and having friends. There's no one wants to talk to him or just to say 'Hi'. That's because the s so shy and a quiet person, but so smart at any lessons. Especially when it comes to football. His friends in the club didn't even talk to him or asks him just to hang out. Sometimes, he's busy writing in his book, writing some stories that no one knows or care about it. He's good at writing. The teachers were always loving him, but he descent about it. He doesn't like any compliments, because it will drag him down and become lazy. Calum is a nice person, actually. Maybe he just wanted to be friends with anyone, especially Luke. But Michael always glared at him as a sign that he's challenging. So, he ended up stalks Luke and getting away. That wasn't all Calum's faults. Luke always open to anyone, but Michael is the one who gets easily jealous if anyone dares to look at Luke. Calum thought Luke was a nice and caring person. He wants to be all around Luke, talking a lot, joking until his stomach hurts, and also makes friends with Michael. But Calum had to work hard for getting all of those.  
  
On the way home, Michael keeps embrace Luke. Today, he will spend the night in Luke's house and want to study math as the reason. But then Michael feels strange. He could feel Calum's presence behind them. Michael hasn't wanted to judge before he telling his feeling was right. He turns his head and yes, Calum is walking with his head looking down, not really carefully watches his steps. Luke gazes at Michael, who have already turned his head back to his previous position.  
  
"Calum is behind us? Right?" Luke asks, whispering. Michael nods softly,  
  
"Yes, he is. But, his eyes were looking down. I'm afraid if he hits the power pole." He said. Luke wants to laugh about what he said, but he just doesn't.  
  
Luke remembers something, "Wait... his house is near here, Mikey."  
  
"You knew it?"  
  
"Yeah, I ever saw him coming into a house. Not a very big house, but I think it looked comfortable."  
  
Michael frowned, his eyebrows. He wanted to hide his jealousy, but he couldn't, "When is that happened?" He asked. But Luke smirks and chuckles softly with his fist covering his mouth.  
  
"You are so jealous, Mikey. I think- when I was heading home after jogging. Remember? You didn't come, babe." Luke said. Michael's face just reddens suddenly.  
  
Michael smiles shyly, "Oh yeah- okay, fine."  
  
"Forget it. We'll have fun as we headed home." Luke grins.  
  
"Absolutely." Michael's smile just shows up and they talk about another topic, trying to forget about Calum.  
  
Calum looks back up to see how close Luke and Michael are. He sensed he's miles away from them. Calum wants to cry right now, but somehow that looks pathetic. He believes someday he is getting closer to them and tell them that he's proud of them. But, those things are still away from his reach.  
  
x x x x x x x x x x  
  
When Calum arrived home, his Dad waited him on the sofa, sitting there alone watching TV. He lives with his Dad since he's 4 years old until he's 18 now. His parents were already divorced and he ended up living with his Dad. Ashton, Calum's Dad, greeting him as he heard the door open and stood up from his seat, approaches Calum.  
  
"Welcome home, son. You okay?" He asked. He embraces Calum looking at him lovingly. Ashton loves his son so much and he cares about him. He also wanted Calum to be happy.  
  
"I'm okay, Dad. I'm gonna take a shower." Calum smiled. His smile is such a treasure for Ashton. He's rarely showing his smile to anyone except to his Dad.  
  
Ashton instantly ruffles Calum's hair and pats him, "Okay son. I already cooked dinner." He smiles as Calum gone from his sight. Ashton always worried about Calum. He knew that Calum is so quiet and afraid if he doesn't make friends. Ashton never found Calum bring his friends or even a girlfriend.  
  
At dinner time, Ashton is trying to ask about his son's school life. He always so insecure over Calum,  
  
"How was your school, son?" he asked. Calum stopped chewing his food and answers his Dad's question.  
  
Actually, he's kinda bored about this usual question, but he had to answer it, anyway,  
  
"It was good. Just like...the other days. Teachers were complimenting me a lot, my friends were busy studying for finals. That was all." Calum started to chew his food again and felt like he must go to his room, stalking Luke on social media. He never talks about something like 'stalking' a friend to become closer or else to his Dad. This is just like what he does on the daily basis. There's a lot of secrets that Calum never tells.  
  
"Um- how about girls? Sorry for asking this, but you're in high school right now. You should go on a date or something." Ashton said. He doesn't want to push his son to have a relationship, but Calum has to think about his teenage life. If he doesn't have fun, it wouldn't be good for him to have a good future.  
  
Calum shrugged and snorts, "I think the girls were afraid of me. Since I'm too quiet. And plus- I just still want to be with myself." He took another mouthful and he's done with his dinner. Ashton also done his dinner and take a sip of his water. He exhales, couldn't believe his son is such a coward. But he loves him though. That's better than knowing his son doing stuffs like drinking alcohol or taking drugs.  
  
"Leave your plate, son. I'll wash it for you. Don't forget to brush your teeth. Any homework?"  
  
"Thanks Dad. There's no homework and I think I'm going to doing something on my laptop." Calum smiled as he goes upstairs to his room. Ashton sees him gone from his sight and just heading to the kitchen.  
  
Inside his room, Calum locked his door and then trots to his desk, plugs his phone with a USB cable to the laptop and moving what he captured at the school this whole day. There's nothing more than Luke's faces. Calum even made a folder for Luke with sub folders in it. He also has so many videos of Luke too, and that's really made him a professional stalker. Calum thought Luke was pretty and good looking, that's why he likes taking photos of Luke. Maybe there are a thousand photos and a hundred videos too. He's too much obsessed with Luke that he couldn't stop himself to know more about Luke. Calum even smiles whenever he's looking at Luke's photos one by one. He thought that he's in love.  
  
x x x x x x x x x x  
  
At the other place, Luke and Michael were playing video games together. They almost spent hours also and with a break for dinner. Nothing more they're doing when they together. They even forgot to studying Maths and ended up playing around. Today, Luke is all alone in his house, because his parents were visiting relatives and Luke chose at home alone. But this is just like a good time to Michael having night together with Luke.  
  
"Luke... I'm so exhausted. What time is it?" Michael asked as he threw a controller beside him. Luke took his phone and look at the clock,  
  
"It's already midnight, Mikey. I also exhausted." Luke stood up and off from his bed, going to his Play Station and set it off. He puts again the controllers. Luke jumps onto the bed, sitting besides Michael. Then he caught his mate watching him closely. Luke shivers, "What is it Mikey?" he could felt his face reddening and his heart thumps quickly, even his body is shaking.  
  
"I'm glad to have you until today." Michael smiles softly, lifts himself up with his elbows. He rested his head on the headboard and looking at Luke's blue eyes deeper than before. Luke couldn't breathes properly, chills on his body. Michael could see that clearly. Luke just really transparent, so that's not so hard to know.  
  
Michael is really close right now and Luke was not realizing how Michael would be so close like this, "Michael?" he whispers. Without answering Luke, Michael cups Luke's jaw softly, brought him closer to his face. Luke couldn't take his eyes off of Michael's green eyes. His eyes lowered as their lips crashed into a kiss. Luke even can feels Michael's tongue slide inside his mouth and swirls with his. He couldn't fight back. He has just gone with how sweets Michael tastes.  
  
The green eyed broke their kiss after a couple minutes as they catch their breaths. Their chests somehow rise up and down. They are smiling shyly to each other as a last swift kiss from Michael thrown to Luke's.  
  
"It was really embarrassing, y'know. I loved how you react. So cute."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum is a stalker for Luke also a classmate of him and Michael. Michael is Luke's boyfriend who annoyed because he knew Calum creeping on Luke. He always wanted to know why. But then Ashton, Calum's Dad, coming to meet Luke and talk about how hard his son admires Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this story on my tablet, so I think I want to post it. Still, if there's something wrong about my grammars, feel free to correct me. I tried my best. Thanks a lot! Have a nice day! :D

This morning at Calum's house. Ashton made breakfast for Calum in the kitchen, while Calum is getting prepared for school. He looks at Luke's photo and smiles to it like he's really in love with Luke. Calum isn't crazy yet, he just likes Luke so much when he couldn't get closer. His smile broke when Michael came into his head. Thinking how cruel Michael was, when he's over protective to Luke or always there to challenge everyone who dare watching Luke. Those things were making him annoyed. Michael is like a strong competitor that no one could beat him up. Calum wants to be friends with Luke and nothing else. The reason why he took a lot of photos and videos was because he could know how great it is if become friends with Luke. He could imagine it if he has tons of them. Calum knows, it might be scaring Luke, but there's no other way to having Luke. He's even too shy to talk.  
  
Calum left his laptop and he just forgot to shut it down. He trots downstairs to meet Ashton in the kitchen. Calum instantly sits on the dining table, grabs a piece of bread that already spread with chocolate jam and it's toast. Ashton smiles to him,  
  
"Good morning, son. You're going to practice football after school, right?" He asked. Calum shook his head.  
  
"No, Dad. Our couch has another plan, so he couldn't teach us." Calum keeps chewing.  
  
"Okay. So, don't come home late, yeah?" Ashton smiled as he sits in front of Calum.  
  
"Of course, Dad. There's nothing to do after school, anyway." Calum said as he looks away and not sees Ashton in the eye. That was just like he always does. He gets so shy, easily whenever he Dad worried about him. Calum proud of his Dad who always so patient, cares for him and works really hard. "Gotta go, Dad. See you later." Calum smiled at Ashton and gone from his Dad's sight.  
  
"Be careful, son!" He says as loud as I can to make sure Calum hear it.  
  
After Calum gone to school, Ashton suddenly curious about what did Calum does when he's in his room. He's walking upstairs to his son's room and caught the door left open. Ashton is looking around to Calum's room and a photo caught his eyes. It's a photo of Calum with his Mom, his ex-wife. He smiles a little and some memories came into his head. Those times were so beautiful that couldn't be forgotten. He shook his head and back to reality.  
  
He also caught Calum's laptop which is still on. Ashton hesitates at first, but he thought he had to know what was Calum doing. The laptop screen is on and Ashton shocked about what he sees right now. A bunch of Luke's photos and videos. He's exploring each photo and finds out that this boy is in the same class as his son's. He thought that Calum likes this boy a lot and stalking after him. He read the title of the folder and it says 'Luke Hemmings'.  
  
Ashton snorts, his eyes tightly close, trying to calming down himself. He felt guilty because he couldn't go inside his son's mind or know something important came through. This is a little bit, making him worried about his son. And then, Ashton just thought that he has to meet his boy named Luke Hemmings and talks to him that his son has been a stalker to him. It would be easy to solve if Luke helps making everything clear and maybe could ask Calum why he did those stuffs. Ashton planned to visit the school, looking for this Luke.  
  
x x x x x x x x x x  
  
Currently, Ashton just arrived at the school. He's looking for Luke, trying to remember how he's looking like. Ashton also makes sure Calum doesn't see him right now, because it's break time. He spent almost 5 minutes looking for this boy who's Calum's crush. After a couple minutes, he found Luke sits on a bench with dark blonde hair boy beside him. With no hesitates, Ashton approaches Luke carefully,  
  
"Excuse me. Are you- Luke Hemmings?" Ashton asked. Luke almost jumps out from his seat and looking up at Ashton, confused. Michael also looks confused and holding himself to be careful about this.  
  
"Yes, I am. And- you are, sir?" Luke asked as he turns his head to look at Michael. He shrugged.  
  
"Do you know Calum Irwin? I'm Ashton Irwin, his father." It even shocked them when Ashton said he's Calum's Dad. Also making Luke worried more and thinking what did he do to Calum.  
  
"Oh! Good afternoon, Mr. Irwin. Is there something you want to talk with me?" Luke gets up from his seat and so does Michael.  
  
"Well...I just want to- talk about my son's kind of...has a crush on you. I think..." Ashton frowned, his forehead, one of his eyebrows also rises up. Of course, what he said makes Michael's blood heats up.  
  
Then Michael instantly jumps into the conversation with his face reddening and he wants to angry right now. But he knew there's someone older in front of him, so he has to be careful with his language, "Okay, Cal's Dad. That's what I thought these days. Your son has been stalking on my friend here. It's almost like everyday. I'm sorry I said that, because you should know about this." Michael almost choked on the air, trying to catch his breath. Luke pats on Michael's back, helping him to calm down. That also makes Ashton much worried about Michael.  
  
Ashton coughed, "Thanks for- the explanation, so. So- um...I think, Luke. Could you help me? And get through this?" He asked. Luke and Michael were looking to each other, makes sure they have the same thought. But Michael glares at Luke, trying to say that he's a little bit disagree.  
  
"Um...just wait for a second, sir. I need to- talk with my friend here. He's- um...over protective to me, so- yeah..." Luke smirks awkwardly, but then Ashton nodded.  
  
"Oh, sure. Take your time." He gestures, his hand pointing to somewhere. And then Luke pulls Michael away a bit, convincing him that everything's gonna be alright. Since Michael gets so jealous easily.  
  
Luke released Michael's hand, "Come on, Mikey. We can solve this together. Okay, I know Calum- has a crush on me. But don't worry, I'm yours. We need to help Cal's Dad to get through this." He whispered.  
  
"I don't want something bad to happen to you. Calum has a crush on you and I'm letting you talk to him alone without me there? No way..." Michael couldn't help himself to being so overprotective. Luke exhales, trying to be patient to face Michael's bad attitude.  
  
"Mikey, we already dealt with this, right? You want this problem solved and makes Calum stops stalking on me. Come on, we don't have much time. Calum's Dad is here, so we can end all. Please, Michael. I love you." Luke tries to convince Michael once more. Michael hesitates, thinking hard enough to letting Luke go all alone to make deal with everything.  
  
"Okay, fine Luke. I love you." And then Luke's lips curls into a smile to hear that as they walk back to Ashton. Michael is just showing his pretending smile.  
  
Luke continues to open up a conversation, "We agreed to helping Calum and of course you. We want to know what is the reason why he always stalking of me."  
  
"Thank you so much, son. You two can come to our house tonight at 7. I think that's the perfect time. If you okay with that." Ashton smiles and glad to know that Luke and his 'over-protective' friend will help him.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Irwin. We'll be there."  
  
"Can I have your phone number?" He asked. And then Luke gives his phone number, spell it to Ashton, "See you tonight, then. Excuse me." Ashton has just gone from their sight.  
  
Michael's face looks so annoyed. But, there's no other way to end all. Then Luke turns his head to Michael's pissed off face.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? We solve this problem together, right? Come on. Calum is still a human being, not a monster." Even though he tried to calming down Michael with his words, but he still looks uneasy and quiet," Please, there's no time for always hating him. We're going to be friends. Isn't that a good idea?" Still, Michael feels so uneasy. Doesn't know why he's so jealous right now. But Michael tries to control himself.  
  
"If that will work out, so let it be." Michael pouts and keep looking down. Luke smiled as he embraces him.  
  
"It's okay. When we became best friends, Calum won't be curious about me anymore. I'm sure Calum wants to be friends with us." Luke is so positive and just made Michael melts. Michael nodded as a smile shows up on his face.  
  
x x x x x x x x x x  
  
It's already 7 p.m. Luke and Michael were already arriving in front of Calum's house. But before they're coming in, Luke calls Ashton. Just to make sure if the situation is clear. Ashton said, Calum already locked himself in his room. Luke a little bit nervous right now, like he didn't prepare anything. He was even exercised with Michael how to talk and else. Maybe it's almost like ten times Michael kissed Luke just to calm him down also with hugs. That was the prefect way to make Luke calm and it worked. It sounds kinky somehow, but at least it works for Luke. And for Michael, that's a good opportunity and he could always kiss Luke.  
  
Get back to Luke and Michael, after they got in, they were sitting on a couch besides Ashton seat. Ashton's face looks so happy and he has this kind of positivity that tonight will quickly ended the problems.  
  
"Thanks for coming. I'm a little bit worried about you won't come." Ashton looks so happy that Luke already here looked like a hero came to solve everything. Luke also happy, but not for Michael. He looks so uneasy and doesn't know either if he's also happy or not.  
  
"You're welcome, sir. We promised to fix everything." Luke said. But, Michael's jealousy is eating him alive.  
  
"Do you want to talk to him right now?"  
  
"Yeah, I think the sooner the better. If this problem solved, so there's nothing to worried." Luke looks okay with it, but for Michael, letting Luke with Calum making him really mad.  
  
Finally, Michael couldn't help himself. He's pulling Luke's hand softly, whispering to him, "Sorry, but I'm worried, Lukey." Michael says, trying to not to be heard by Ashton.  
  
Luke smiled, calming Michael down, "Don't worry. Okay? No one gets hurt. I know what I should be doing." So now Michael won't say a thing anything more and giving it up to Luke. He believes Luke knows what he's doing.  
  
Suddenly Ashton coughed as a sign that it's better Luke talks to Calum as soon as possible, "Okay, if there's nothing more, follow me, Luke. He's alright," Ashton hesitates, turns his sight to Michael, "And...what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Michael. Michael Clifford if you want to know, sir."  
  
"Okay, Michael. He'll be alright. I knew my son very well. But I have to borrow Luke right now."  
  
Michael nods softly, agreed with Ashton. Then Ashton walks, follows by Luke. Michael can't let go of his eyes to looking at Luke that already upstairs. He looks a little bit scared right now.  
  
Michael didn't know what should he do believe Luke is going to be alright. It makes sense because he never let Luke talk to another person for too long. He couldn't complain even once if it's about him and Luke. Michael always becomes so honest in his words and he won't lie when he's really deep in love with someone. And luckily, Luke got all of his concerns, all his insecurities, and all every little things. They didn't like each other at first, but somehow a year later, they became best friends. By Michael confessed couple months after they became friends, but Luke accepted him after one week of the decision. It was really hard for Luke to decide whether he had let them just be friends or tries a relationship. But Luke had an idea to try out a relationship and it's proven with how they still together for 2 years until today.  
  
Because Michael was hard enough to get Luke, he always becomes so over-protective. He's too afraid if someone else will steal Luke from him. He knew he shouldn't so scared about it and always believe in Luke. Luke is a kind of person who will love someone with all of his heart and always trying his best to be honest.  
  
Meanwhile, Ashton and Luke were already in front of Calum's bedroom. Ashton knocks, the door carefully, "Calum! Your friend's coming!" Ashton shouted at the door.  
  
"Who is it?!" It's new to Luke heard Calum's voice so loud just now. He really wanted to cry, but he can't. Just can't. But then Luke answers Calum's question instead of waiting for Ashton to answer.  
  
"It's Luke! I want to talk!" Luke shouted.  
  
When Calum heard that voice was Luke's, Calum instantly closes his laptop, hides all Luke's photos that he printed to decrease the memory, right under his laptop. Ashton and Luke still patiently waiting outside. After a couple minutes, Calum opens the door hesitatingly. Luke smiled, even though Calum couldn't see him in the eye. The situation looks so stiff.  
  
"Okay then. I left you both, yeah? I gotta prepare dinner." Ashton left them as a smile showed on his face.  
  
Then Luke turns his head to Calum, "Can I come in?" He asked. Calum looks so shy and his face reddening.  
  
"Yeah. Come in?" Calum lowers his voice and not sure what should he say right now.  
  
Luke comes in first, followed by Calum as he closed the door behind him, "You can sit down on the edge of the bed. I will sit down at my work table." He sits down on the table which is not far away from his bed. Luke is sitting down there, his hands on his lap. Calum's room is a little dim, low lights. Luke understands why Calum spent almost hours in his room. It feels cozy and warm.  
  
Then Luke instantly opens up a conversation, "Hi, Cal. Well... I'm coming here because there's something that I want to talk with you. I think, I'll go to the point," Calum nodded hesitatingly, letting Luke continues his words, "Actually, your Dad asked me to come here. He's worried about you. He said that you...have my photos and videos that you took without my permission."  
  
Calum widening his eyes, slowly turns his head aside and whispers, "Dad?" Luke a little bit uncomfortable right now. He didn't want to ask, but this has to be done.  
  
"Sorry if that was bothering you. But- I just want to know why. If you want to be friends with me, tell me. We're in the same football club and also classmates. If it's because of Michael, don't worry. He's not that scary." Luke explained. Calum doesn't know where to start, because there's no exact explanation.  
  
But finally, Calum speaks up after quiet for some minutes, "I- I'm sorry Luke. I was curious about you. Yeah, I want to become friends with you and Michael. You guys always make me jealous. Even when Michael stared at me with a death glare, I was scared to approach you." Luke really glad to hear Calum talks, so relaxed and cool. It feels so warm when talking with Calum  
  
"Please forgive Michael for my sake, yeah? I'm his and he's mine, that's why Michael always became over-protective. Yeah, it sounds weird, but that's what happens between us." Luke had to explain it to make Calum know everything and think twice about becoming Luke's friend. He won't tell anybody, anyway.  
  
"No, that's not weird. Nothing weird. You guys are- fits together. I wasn't shocked."  
  
"Uh, great. I'm afraid if you'll hate me. So, um- we can be friends now. How is it? No need to worry about Michael. He's a nice guy." Luke smiles to Calum and offers a pinkie promise. Calum hesitates, he still couldn't look up into Luke's eyes. But he knew that Luke never going to lies. It's impossible for a guy like Luke making fun of something like being friends. But suddenly, Calum rose his pinkie and curls into Luke's. Finally, they are best friends now. Luke always starts it first, "Ahh...I'm glad we're friends now. Come on, I'll give you a hug. Michael will not see us." He opens his arms and Calum hesitates, but Luke pulls him instead and tightly hugs.  
  
Luke broke their hugs. Calum slightly smiles with his bright brown eyes were sparkles until he showed up with a grin on his face. Luke almost proud of himself to solving this problem and he might cry right now, but he won't do it. To see Calum's smile is such a bless. "Thank you so much, Luke. For become best friends with your stalker."  
  
"Oh, you're not funny at all, Cal," Luke laughs, "There's no boundaries to become friends. I don't care who you are or what you are. Besides, I'm moved enough to know you become my paparazzi. Honestly. But you can keep my photos and video you took, anyway."  
  
"Thanks Luke. I will keep it for- fanboying, I guess?" Calum chuckles softly.  
  
"Go ahead. Keep it as a treasure, yeah?"  
  
"Uh-uh. So- come on, we are going back downstairs. My Dad is the best cook in the house. Michael is here, right? We can have dinner together." Calum snaps his chin up in the air.  
  
Once Luke and Calum got downstairs, they are instantly heading to the kitchen. Luke shocked when he sees Michael helping Calum's Dad there to preparing dinner. He looks so cute when he sucks off his finger because there's tomato sauce lingers on it. Michael gazes up and grins to Calum and Luke. But then he's coming closer to Calum and put his arm on Calum's shoulder, which is making him really accepted. Luke also glad that Michael just instantly becomes so close to Calum without any complaints.  
  
After dinner, Michael and Luke have to go home. Ashton offered them to spend the night in his house, but they refused because they have other plans ahead. Yeah, tonight Luke will spend the night at Michael's house. They switched.  
  
Calum and Ashton wave their hands to them. This is just like a dream come true for Calum. If tonight never happens, maybe Calum will always adore Luke from afar and won't stop stalking Luke for the rest of his life. Also, thanks to Calum's Dad who was arranging the meeting of Calum and Luke. Now they're friends and it always be. Plus, Michael won't be so annoyed because of Calum anymore or felt anxiety to him.


End file.
